


I drove all night

by thewholedamncircus



Category: Canada's Drag Race RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Late at Night, Romance, lemon drives a yellow 1950's beetle bc why not, sue me i cant do tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewholedamncircus/pseuds/thewholedamncircus
Summary: Lemon turns up at Priyanka's house unexpectedly.
Relationships: Lemon/Priyanka (Canada's Drag Race RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	I drove all night

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on Celine Dion's I drove all night.

Priyanka peered out the window in her bedroom. She had no idea why she was doing it, it had just become a habit, she guessed. The street was completely silent, save for a few cars that occasionally drove past. The street lamps flickered on and off as the rain poured onto the ground. Priyanka sighed as she closed the blinds and got into bed. She looked down at her phone. Two missed calls and a text message from her girlfriend, Lemon.

L: Hi beautiful are you ok?

Pri looked at the text and smiled. She always loved these late night conversations with her

P: just in bed rn. are u busy?

L: Just about to get in the car

P: where you off to?

L: Somewhere 

P: ok stay safe bby love you lem

L: Love you more <3

............

Lemon put her phone in her pocket and stepped into the driver's seat of her car. In the six months they had been dating, she had memorised the route to her girlfriend's house. To be fair, she had no idea whether or not she would even be allowed there late at night, but she didn't care. She didn't think that Priyanka would care either. At least thats what she hoped. 

About half an hour later, Lemon parked up outside Pri's house. She looked down at her watch. 00:25. She kind of knew that Priyanka would be asleep, but Lemon didn't let that stop her. Digging through her coat pocket, she pulled out a coin- big enough to throw at a window, small enough to go unnoticed and loud enough to awaken her girlfriend. She lined herself up with the window and hurled the coin at the window. No response. She waited five minutes. Still no response. Lemon knew she was absolutely asleep. She wiped the wet hair off her face before taking out a new coin and trying again.

Priyanka sat up in her bed. Her phone lay beside her on the floor. She figured that she must have passed out while using it, but brushed the thought aside as she picked it up to try to figure what had woken her up. She picked up her phone and sleepily walked to the window. Opening her curtains, she looked outside. Who was that on her driveway? Was that - no it couldn't. A soaking wet Lemon was standing on her driveway, waving at her. Priyanka opened the window.

"Lem?" She asked . "Is that you?"

Lemon nodded. "Are you coming down or not?"

Priyanka immediately opened her window wider, climbing over the windowsill and onto the roof of the garage. She carefully made her way to the drainpipe, the raindrops making it easier to slide down on the driveway. As soon as her feet hit the ground, Priyanka ran over to Lemon, jumping into her arms, almost toppling her girlfriend over.

"Oh so THIS is where you were going!" Priyanka laughed.

"Yep!" Lemon pressed a kiss to her lips.

"You could have called me!"

"I tried to!" Lemon responded. Priyanka's mind went back to the two missed calls earlier.

"Do you mind?" Lemon asked.

"Why would I?" Priyanka ran her hands through Lemon's wet hair. "You wanna go inside?"

"Let's sit in my car." Lemon grabbed her hand and led her into the back seat of her little yellow car.

Lemon wrapped her arms around Priyanka's waist as Pri's head rested on her shoulder. The two sat in a content silence as they listened to the sound of the rain on the windows and watched the stars twinkle in the pitch-black sky.

"I love you." Lemon looked up at Priyanka.

"I love you too Lem."


End file.
